Eu, Você, Nós para Sempre
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jared também tem suas crises de ciúmes ou inseguranças; e Jensen pode ser bastante criativo ao lidar com elas. – Presente de aniversário para a Su Padackles.


**Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Título:** Eu, Você, Nós para Sempre

 **Casal:** Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles

 **Sinopse:** Jared também tem suas crises de ciúmes ou inseguranças; e Jensen pode ser bastante criativo ao lidar com elas.

 **Avisos:** Trata-se de pura ficção. Os acontecimentos se passam antes de J2 terem ido para Whistler, recentemente.

 **Dedicatória:** Esta fanfic é um presente de aniversário (atrasado) para a Su Padackles. Uma das pessoas mais incríveis, divertidas e dona de um sorriso contagiante, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente neste fandom. Feliz aniversário, Su! Queria poder ter estado aí para te abraçar. Como eu te falei, serei sempre grata à Supernatural pelas amizades que fiz. Significa muito pra mim! Beijocas!

* * *

 ** _Eu, Você, Nós para Sempre._**

 ** _Capítulo único._**

Na quinta-feira Jensen havia terminado suas cenas, enquanto Jared permaneceu gravando durante à noite. Mais uma cena dramática de Sam Winchester, o que era emocionalmente desgastante; Jared estava cansado e ficou aliviado quando tudo correu bem e terminaram as cenas mais cedo, antes das nove da noite.

Trocou de roupas no trailer e pensou que talvez pudesse ligar para Jensen e jantarem juntos, caso o loiro ainda não tivesse jantado, ou então apenas ficarem em seu apartamento, bebendo um bom vinho e curtindo um ao outro. A semana tinha sido corrida, e quase não tiveram tempo para si mesmos, Jared sentia falta desses momentos.

Terminou de se vestir e foi quase correndo até o carro onde Clif o esperava, animado com a possibilidade.

\- Terminaram cedo – Clif comentou ao dar partida no carro. Jared havia lhe dito que provavelmente não terminariam antes das dez.

\- Oh, graças a deus! – Jared suspirou, aliviado, se acomodando melhor no assento do carro. – Eu estou exausto.

\- Direto pra casa? – Seu motorista e guarda-costas perguntou, esperando por uma direção.

\- Você sabe se o Jensen está no apartamento dele? – Perguntou, pegando o celular para ligar para o loiro.

\- Está sim. Jason Manns está lá com ele, a propósito. Combinaram de jantar juntos e ensaiar algumas músicas – Clif comentou.

\- Ah – O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Jared. – Eu não sabia. Pode tocar direto pro meu apartamento, então.

Fizeram o restante do percurso em total silêncio. A empolgação de Jared morreu ao perceber que Jensen tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Planos que não o incluíam.

Um misto de decepção e tristeza tomou conta de si ao entrar em seu próprio apartamento e se ver sozinho por lá.

Gostava de Jason. O conhecera através de Jensen e logo se tornaram bons amigos. Poderia ir até lá e se juntar a eles; em outro momento provavelmente o faria, mas desta vez era diferente.

Jensen não apenas não o havia convidado, como sequer havia mencionado que Jason Manns viria naquela noite. Por quê? Jared não sabia. Provavelmente queria passar um tempo sozinho com seu velho amigo, e constatar aquilo fez com que Jared ficasse ainda mais enciumado.

Tomou um banho, vestiu apenas um roupão felpudo e abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Talvez o álcool o ajudasse a esquecer o fato de que provavelmente Jensen não sentira a sua falta, assim como sentia a dele.

Ligou para os seus filhos apenas para lhes dar boa noite, pois já havia conversado com eles durante a tarde. Ouvir a voz dos meninos o animou um pouquinho, mas logo a solidão voltou a lhe perturbar.

Jared checava o celular a cada minuto, esperando que Jensen ao menos lhe ligasse, ou enviasse uma mensagem, mas nem mesmo isso aconteceu. Provavelmente estaria entretido, passando uma noite divertida com Jason, tocando violão, bebendo e jogando conversa fora, e depois de bêbados... Depois de bêbados qualquer coisa podia acontecer, e Jared sentiu seu peito apertar ao pensar naquilo.

Seu celular finalmente tocou, mas para sua decepção, não era Jensen.

\- Hey Stephen – Jared atendeu sem muita empolgação, mas pelo menos alguém havia se lembrado da sua existência.

\- Hey cara. Eu estou no meio das gravações aqui, só liguei rapidinho pra saber se você quer vir até a minha casa amanhã à noite. Podemos beber e ver o jogo juntos, o que acha? – Amell sugeriu, esperançoso.

\- Amanhã? – Jared não teria gravações na noite seguinte, e não tinha nada combinado com Jensen. Por que não? Sabia que o loiro não gostava de suas saídas com Stephen, mas ele também estava curtindo a noite com seu amigo Jason, não estava? – Claro. Estarei aí depois das oito – Jared confirmou.

\- Ótimo. Até amanhã, então – Amell respondeu, empolgado.

Jared desligou o celular e bebeu mais um pouco de vinho. Não sentia fome, então foi direto para a cama, esperando que aquela noite terminasse logo.

\- x -

Jensen acordou sentindo-se indisposto e com uma leve dor de cabeça. Jason Manns viera visita-lo na noite anterior, e acabaram exagerando um pouco na bebida. Tinha um carinho muito especial por este seu amigo de longa data, e sempre que se reuniam ficavam bebendo, tocando violão e ensaiando algumas músicas.

Tinha sido uma noite divertida e relaxante, mas quando o despertador tocou e se deu conta de que teria um longo dia de filmagens, Jensen sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Por sorte, a maquiagem daria conta de suas olheiras, mas a dor de cabeça, provavelmente ainda persistiria por algumas horas.

Já estava quase atrasado, mas como de costume, assim que chegou ao set de filmagens e viu que Jared já havia chegado, pegou café para ambos e seguiu até o trailer do moreno.

O sorriso de Jared, seguido de um beijo de bom dia, com certeza lhe fariam se sentir melhor.

Mas não foi isso o que Jensen encontrou ao entrar no trailer do seu coprotagonista. Jared estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas esticadas em cima da mesinha e já vestia as roupas de Sam Winchester. Jensen teria gostado muito daquela visão; já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes interpretaram seus personagens enquanto tinham uma tórrida noite de sexo, ou até mesmo dentro de um dos trailers, nos intervalos das gravações.

Mas desta vez era diferente, e o loiro logo sentiu que havia algo errado. Jared ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a porta se abrir, resmungou um bom dia em resposta ao cumprimento de Jensen, e logo voltou os olhos para o script que segurava em uma das mãos.

\- Hey - Jensen se aproximou e se sentou no sofá, ao lado do moreno. - Trouxe seu café, beba enquanto ainda está quente - Colocou o copo sobre a mesinha, ao lado das longas pernas de Jared. - O que há com você? - Perguntou ao não obter nenhuma resposta.

\- Eu estou tentando decorar as minhas falas - Jared apontou para o script em sua mão, como se fosse algo óbvio.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo, eu só não… Vamos lá, Jared. Fale de uma vez. - Jensen tirou o papel das mãos do moreno e o encarou, esperando uma resposta.

\- Meu deus, Jensen. Por que você só não me deixa em paz? - Não só o olhar, mas o tom de voz de Jared também denunciavam que havia algo errado. Jensen o conhecia há tanto tempo, cada uma das suas manias e trejeitos, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita para que soubesse.

\- Se fosse algo com sua família eu saberia, então isso quer dizer que é comigo mesmo que você está chateado. Será que eu posso ao menos saber o motivo? Nós estávamos bem quando eu saí daqui ontem – Jensen estranhou.

\- Eu espero que a sua noite tenha sido divertida – Jared por fim falou.

Jensen esperou por alguma risada, uma palavra que dissesse que aquilo era uma piada, por que…

\- Jared, você não…? - Jensen deu uma sonora risada. - Qual é, Jared, você não está querendo me dizer que ficou com ciúmes de mim com o Jason… Não. Não pode ser isso - Jensen o olhava, tentando entender. Jason era seu amigo há muitos anos, era amigo de Jared também. Por que isso logo agora?

\- Pela sua cara de ressaca, a noite deve ter sido mesmo muito boa.

\- Espera, Jared. Se você está tentando zoar com a minha cara, isso já perdeu a graça, okay? – O loiro falou, aborrecido. - O Jason é meu amigo há muitos anos, eu e ele sempre nos reunimos pra tocar violão e cantar, e isso nunca foi um problema pra você. E se você está insinuando que eu e ele...

\- Eu não estou insinuando nada – Jared o interrompeu, ligeiramente arrependido pelo drama que estava fazendo em cima daquilo. Não era do tipo que demonstrava, mas sim, sentia ciúmes. Não só de Jason, mas de todo ser que respirava perto de Jensen. – É só que... – O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo mal pela situação e sem coragem de olhar para o loiro. – Você costumava me convidar pra esses encontros, sabe? Mesmo que eu não fosse, você sempre me convidava. E ontem você simplesmente me excluiu, nem mesmo me falou que passaria a noite com ele, como se... – Os olhos do moreno marejaram, e isso fez o coração de Jensen doer. Jared não estava bem.

\- Que diabos, Jay? – Jensen segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos. – Eu jamais te excluiria de qualquer coisa que diz respeito a mim. Jamais. Se eu não te convidei foi porque sabia que você teria que ficar gravando até mais tarde, e sei lá... Na correria que foi esta semana, acabei esquecendo de te falar. Mas não quer dizer que eu não queria você lá. E depois, eu é quem sou o cara ciumento, lembra?

Jared suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, envergonhado pela sua atitude infantil. Mas às vezes era assim mesmo que se sentia. Uma criança assustada e com medo. Não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem Jensen ao seu lado, e ao voltar para o seu apartamento e se ver sozinho por lá, sentiu a solidão sufocando o seu peito, como se ela estivesse ali o tempo todo, à espreita, só esperando pelo momento certo para leva-lo para a escuridão novamente.

\- Me desculpe – Secou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair com as costas da mão e olhou nos olhos de Jensen. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Jensen sempre estivera ali, por ele, Jensen era a sua luz.

Jensen não disse mais nada, só o abraçou forte por um momento, deixando que Jared encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro e ficasse ali, até se sentir melhor.

\- Eu sei que é difícil. Faz duas semanas, não é? Eu sei que você sente falta dos nossos filhos, e que você fica assim, todo sentimental, quando está há algum tempo longe deles – Sim, Jensen sabia. Ele próprio também morria de saudades das crianças, mas Jared sempre fora mais emotivo, sempre sofrera mais por saudades, e isso acabava afetando suas emoções em todos os sentidos. – Logo nós estaremos com eles em Austin novamente, Jay. E mesmo que seja só por três semanas, poderemos passar o natal juntos, e curtir o merecido descanso ao lado dos nossos filhotes. Vai ser maravilhoso, não vai? – Jensen tentou animá-lo. - E enquanto esse dia não chegar, eu estou aqui, e jamais vou te deixar. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- Eu sei. Eu te amo tanto, Jensen. Eu não aguentaria isso tudo sem você.

\- Nem eu sem você – Jensen deu um meio sorriso e beijou os lábios do seu amado, reafirmando todo o seu amor. – Prometo que vou cuidar direitinho dessa sua carência hoje à noite, está bem?

\- Err... Hoje à noite? – Jared se afastou rapidamente, se lembrando de alguma coisa.

\- Por quê? Você tem algum compromisso? – O loiro estranhou, já que, segundo a programação, terminariam as filmagens antes do final da tarde.

\- Eu... é... – Jared pigarreou, se dando conta da besteira que fizera. – É que o Stephen me ligou ontem à noite, e... Acabamos combinando de ver um jogo hoje, na casa dele.

Jensen tentou mostrar indiferença, mas ouvir aquele nome era como levar um soco no estômago. E imaginar ele sozinho com Jared uma noite inteirinha, os dois assistindo ao jogo e bebendo, e... Não. Definitivamente, aquilo não iria acontecer.

\- E você por acaso concordou, pensando em se vingar pela minha noite com o Jason Manns? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, passando a mão pela própria barba de dois dias.

\- Não. Claro que não. Eu só não pensei que... É. Talvez algo assim tenha passado pela minha cabeça – Jared por fim admitiu, envergonhado. – Mas você pode ir comigo, e...

\- Tudo bem. É só que... Eu estava fuçando numas gavetas hoje cedo e acabei encontrando umas coisinhas que nós levamos dos sets pra casa uma vez – Jensen sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos utilizá-las.

\- Que coisas são essas? – Jared franziu o cenho. Já tinham levado muitas coisas dos sets para casa, inclusive roupas de Sam e Dean. Foder ou ser fodido por Sam Winchester parecia ser um dos fetiches preferidos de Jensen, mas Jared não iria reclamar. Algumas fanfics wincest deixavam o loiro bastante criativo.

\- Só... um par de algemas, e...

\- Algemas? – Jared repetiu, empolgado.

\- Mas tudo bem, eu não quero atrapalhar. Você pode ir ver o jogo com o Amell, eu só vou ter que beber aquela garrafa do seu vinho preferido sozinho, não é nada de mais – Jensen fez sua melhor cara de vítima.

Jared gargalhou. – Você já tinha me convencido só com as algemas, Jensen. – A melancolia da noite anterior já estava esquecida, e o sorriso de Jared era verdadeiro novamente. – Ou nem precisava delas – Puxou Jensen pela nuca e o beijou com paixão.

As coisas começaram a esquentar, quando ouviram alguém bater na porta do trailer, chamando Jensen para a maquiagem. Era hora de trabalhar.

As gravações fluíram muito bem; talvez a empolgação pela chegada da noite, fez com que o dia passasse rapidamente para ambos.

Jared ligou para Stephen Amell, inventando uma desculpa e cancelou o compromisso para aquela noite.

Jensen queria que tudo fosse perfeito, então pediu que Jared aparecesse em seu apartamento às nove horas, assim teria tempo de organizar tudo.

Quando o moreno apareceu, pontualmente, Jensen estava em seu escritório, diante do notebook, conversando animadamente com sua filhinha, JJ.

Jared abriu um enorme sorriso e seu coração se encheu de amor ao presenciar a cena. Jensen era um pai incrível, não só para JJ, mas também com Tom e Shep. Seus meninos o amavam demais, e Jared se sentia sortudo demais por poder fazer parte daquela família. A grande família Padackles, como alguns fãs diriam.

\- Hey Jay Bird! – Jared apareceu diante da câmera e recebeu um grito de alegria da sua garotinha, assim como um sorriso enorme, que o fez suspirar.

\- Tio Jared! – Os olhinhos de JJ brilhavam de alegria e o moreno se sentia tão amado quanto era pelos seus filhos.

Conversou com ela por um breve momento e deixou que Jensen se despedisse adequadamente dela e de Danneel, enquanto aguardava na sala.

Minutos depois, o loiro apareceu ali, com a garrafa de vinho e duas taças, servindo a ambos.

\- Uma coisa que a JJ puxou do tio Jared, além de chorar cada vez que assiste a um filme da Disney, é a tagarelice – Jensen brincou, entregando uma das taças de vinho a Jared, e fazendo um brinde.

Jared gargalhou. - Pois é, o Shep também herdou a teimosia de alguém... Às vezes ele fica emburrado, igualzinho a você.

\- O Shep é um furacão, sempre aprontando todas e inquieto, igual a você – Jensen sorriu, se sentando no sofá, ao lado do moreno.

\- Eu sempre fui um anjo, Jensen. Isso é uma calúnia – Jared tentou ficar sério, mas começou a rir, puxando Jensen para perto e beijando seu rosto, com carinho. – Nossa família é perfeita, não é? – Sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Você é perfeito – Jensen largou a taça sobre a mesinha e subiu no colo de Jared, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.- Senti sua falta.

Beijou seus lábios muito suavemente, enquanto as mãos do moreno entraram por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando e apertando os músculos das costas de Jensen.

\- Não. Você é perfeito – Jared gemeu ao sentir os movimentos de Jensen sobre o seu quadril, deixando-o duro. Jensen o deixava completamente louco. Quanto mais tinha daquele homem, mais o desejava.

\- Vem comigo – Jensen saiu de cima do colo de Jared e o levou para o quarto, onde tinha deixado tudo preparado.

\- Uau! Você cuidou mesmo de tudo – Jared ficou admirado ao ver que Jensen tinha decorado o quarto com velas perfumadas. O loiro as acendeu rapidamente e somente a luz delas iluminava o quarto, tornando o ambiente ainda mais envolvente. Havia tanta história entre aquelas quatro paredes...

O moreno sorriu ao ver dois pares de algemas sobre o criado mudo, e as pegou nas mãos, imaginando tudo o que queria fazer com o loiro algemado naquela cama.

\- Nem pense nisso. Dessa vez sou eu quem ficará no controle – O loiro tomou as algemas das mãos de Jared, com um sorriso safado e vitorioso no rosto.

\- Isso é como tirar doce das mãos de uma criança, Jen - Jared fez uma cara triste, depois deu risadas.

\- Depois dessa noite, você vai implorar para que eu faça isso muitas vezes – Jensen falou com a voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido do moreno, antes de beijá-lo.

Os beijos e as carícias se tornaram cada vez mais quentes, e o loiro foi tirando toda a roupa de Jared, sem pressa, então o derrubou sobre a cama e o beijou de um jeito lascivo e apaixonado.

Como a cabeceira da cama tinha alguns detalhes em metal, Jensen não teve dificuldades em prender as algemas, uma de cada lado, sem que Jared acabasse com dores nos braços ou ficasse desconfortável.

Depois de prender os seus pulsos, Jensen ajeitou mais um travesseiro sob a cabeça do moreno, e, ainda vestindo sua boxer vermelha, se sentou sobre o seu quadril. Enquanto beijava o maxilar e o pescoço do moreno, Jensen podia sentir o membro dele, completamente duro, pulsando em baixo de si.

\- Você confia em mim, Jared?

\- Ahhh... o quê? – A pergunta saiu mais como um gemido.

\- Eu perguntei se você confia em mim - Jensen falou com a voz firme.

\- Confio. Claro que confio, mas por que... – Jared sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao perceber o olhar de predador do mais velho sobre si.

\- Espere um momento – Jensen saiu de cima do outro, que resmungou pela falta de contato, e foi até o closet, voltando de lá com um lenço preto.

Se aproximou novamente e o colocou sobre os olhos do moreno, que ficou ligeiramente tenso.

\- Não Jensen... qual é? Você sabe que eu gosto de ver. Você vai estragar boa parte da diversão dessa maneira - Resmungou, em vão. Sua respiração se tornando irregular ao ter seus olhos completamente vendados.

\- Você acabou de dizer que confiava em mim – Jensen falou, apreciando a visão daquele homem enorme, amarrado na sua cama e completamente à sua mercê.

Não tinha pressa, queria saborear cada momento. Sorriu ao ouvir Jared resmungar alguma coisa, reclamando, então se serviu de mais uma taça de vinho, saboreando o primeiro gole, e trouxe para perto da cama o baldinho de gelo que tinha providenciado.

Pensou em colocar uma música, mas achou melhor não. Queria ouvir cada gemido, cada respiração, cada som que Jared emitiria no processo. Seria mais interessante.

\- Jen... - Jared estava ansioso. A impossibilidade de ver o que estava acontecendo e de mover os seus braços o estavam deixando louco.

\- Shhhh… - Jensen molhou o dedo na taça de vinho e esfregou nos lábios de Jared - Não tenha pressa.

Jared lambeu os lábios, apreciando o sabor do vinho e Jensen repetiu o movimento, desta vez com dois de seus dedos. O moreno os chupou de um jeito tão sensual e tentador, que o loiro sentiu vontade de deixar tudo de lado e fodê-lo de uma vez, mas se conteve.

Pegou uma pedrinha de gelo e passou também nos lábios do moreno, os deixando avermelhados. Um pouco do gelo derretido escorreu pela pele, e Jensen passou a língua pelo local. Lambeu desde o maxilar de Jared até a boca, que o moreno entreabriu, esperando por um beijo que não aconteceu.

Jared percebeu que a intenção do loiro era provocá-lo, mas não iria reclamar. A sensação da língua quente dele sobre a sua pele gelada era deliciosa.

Jensen pegou outra pedrinha de gelo e foi descendo pelo pescoço de Jared, onde além de lamber, mordiscou a pele e chupou, deixando marcas no local. Percorreu o peito, devagar, e parou no mamilo esquerdo. Esfregou o gelo na pele sensível, fazendo todo o corpo de Jared se arrepiar, então brincou, fazendo círculos com a língua e depois sugando, arrancando gemidos do mais novo.

O fato de estar vendado parecia deixar os demais sentidos de Jared ainda mais aguçados. O som da respiração de Jensen e da sua própria, o toque das mãos e da língua dele no seu corpo, o prazer misturado à necessidade de alívio… Todas aquelas sensações, misturadas à ansiedade pelo fato de não saber o que estava por vir… Jared pensou que acabaria enlouquecendo.

Jensen repetiu o mesmo no mamilo direito e continuou descendo até o umbigo. Enfiou a língua no orifício e Jared riu, sentindo cócegas. Jensen balançou a cabeça, divertido e continuou o caminho, descendo pela linha de pelos até a virilha, mas se deteve ali.

O pau de Jared estava em riste, mas o loiro optou por não tocá-lo. Não ainda.

\- Jensen - Jared praticamente urrou o seu nome, empurrando o quadril para cima em busca de contato, mas o loiro apenas riu, decidido a torturá-lo um pouquinho mais.

\- Não me faça amarrar suas pernas também - Ameaçou, então deu a volta na cama, ficando aos pés do moreno.

Afastou um pouco as longas pernas de Jared e apreciou a visão por um momento, passando a língua pelos lábios. Sentiu seu pau pulsando dentro da boxer que ainda vestia. Tinha um homem de quase dois metros de altura, com o corpo mais perfeito que já vira, amarrado na sua cama. Era algo realmente interessante.

Jensen voltou a subir na cama, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas do mais novo. Se inclinou e desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dele, desde o torso até as coxas, sentindo cada músculo sob suas mãos.

Dobrou os joelhos do moreno para trás, expondo sua intimidade e, ainda sem dar atenção ao pênis do outro, lambeu e chupou suas bolas; uma, depois outra, sem pressa.

Continuou o caminho pelo períneo e Jared gemeu alto ao sentir a língua de Jensen no seu ponto mais íntimo. Primeiramente apenas lambeu, fazendo círculos em sua entrada, depois enfiou língua, fazendo Jared gemer ainda mais e arquear as costas, tomado pelo prazer.

\- Porra, Jen - Jared reclamou quando o loiro parou o que fazia.

O mais velho se inclinou até o criado mudo, para pegar camisinha e lubrificante íntimo.

Jared estava agitado, mas foi relaxando aos poucos. O peito do moreno subia e descia rapidamente, suado, numa respiração irregular. Seu pau continuava duro feito uma rocha, a cabeça molhada pelo pré-gozo, apesar de não ter sido tocado.

Jensen resolveu provocar só mais um pouquinho e voltou a chupar as bolas do moreno, enquanto o preparava com seus dedos.

\- Caralho, Jen… Eu preciso… - Jared estava no seu limite. Precisava de mais, precisava sentir Jensen dentro de si.

\- Okay. Já que você pediu... - Jensen falou, tirando a cueca boxer que vestia e acariciando o próprio membro, que pulsava de desejo, quase de um jeito dolorido.

Subiu pelo corpo de Jared, com uma perna de cada lado do moreno, até chegar bem próximo ao rosto dele. Segurou seu membro pela base e esfregou a glande rosada nos lábios dele, que sorriu e colocou a língua para fora, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para poder chupá-lo.

Jensen fechou os olhos e gemeu ao ter seu membro sugado, mas não queria gozar daquela maneira, então logo tirou seu pau da boca do outro, fazendo um barulho molhado, e voltou a descer e se posicionar entre as pernas dele.

Colocou a camisinha no próprio membro e o lubrificou. Apoiou as pernas de Jared sobre os seus ombros e se posicionou, o penetrando quase de uma só vez.

Jensen segurou-se nas coxas do moreno e meteu com força, saindo quase por completo e voltando a entrar, ritmadamente. Estar dentro de Jared era sempre uma sensação incrível. Nunca desejara alguém como o desejava; era mais do que físico, como uma conexão de almas, não saberia explicar.

Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam dentro do quarto. Somente quando estava quase no ápice, Jensen deu atenção ao membro do moreno e o bombeou, no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas. Bastaram alguns instantes para que Jared se derramasse em sua mão… seu corpo todo estremecendo e se contraindo, o líquido branco respingando sobre o próprio abdômen e coxas. Jensen gozou quase ao mesmo tempo, grunhindo e gemendo com a voz rouca.

Depois de se livrar do preservativo, deixou as pernas de Jared descansarem no colchão e se deitou sobre ele. Encostou cabeça no peito do moreno, que ainda estava ofegante e sentiu as batidas descompassadas e fortes do seu coração.

Olhou para o rosto do moreno, que tinha a boca entreaberta em busca de ar, retirou a venda dos seus olhos e o beijou… Beijar Jared era algo de que nunca se cansaria, o gosto do moreno era viciante e cada beijo era único.

\- Acho que você já pode me soltar - Jared falou, estasiado, quando seus lábios se separaram.

\- Não sei… estou pensando em manter você como meu prisioneiro durante alguns dias – Jensen falou, mas pegou as chaves e abriu as algemas, libertando os braços do moreno que o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

\- Eu não iria reclamar - Jared beijou os lábios do loiro novamente, de um jeito apaixonado.

\- De qualquer jeito, termos o final de semana inteiro só pra nós dois – Jensen se deitou ao lado do moreno, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo, para poder olhar em seus olhos. - Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas... Já falei com o Clif ontem, e amanhã cedinho iremos para Whistler. Poderemos esquiar e namorar muito por lá. O que acha?

\- Vai ser incrível, Jensen – Jared sorriu, feliz. – Você é incrível. Eu não sei o que deu em mim ontem, eu jamais devia ter pensado que...

\- Só vamos esquecer isso, Jay – Jensen o interrompeu. - Tenho que admitir que até gostei de saber que você sentiu ciúmes.

\- É mesmo? – Jared o olhou, curioso. – Eu sempre sinto ciúmes, Jen.

\- Eu sei. Eu posso sentir isso no seu olhar. Mas foi bom ver você admitir, de qualquer jeito – Jensen deu risadas.

\- Agora você está tirando uma com a minha cara – Jared fez cara de bravo, mas começou a rir.

\- Oh, ele ficou bravinho – Jensen fez um bico, debochando.

\- É impossível ficar bravo com você – Jared rolou seu corpo por cima do loiro e o beijou. - Posso levar essas algemas pra Whistler? Acho que poderemos fazer bom uso delas por lá...

 _ **Fim.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Para os meus leitores de Ligações Perigosas: Sim, este lemon foi roubado de lá (só era com outros personagens). Quando o escrevi, não pude deixar de imaginá-lo em uma fanfic J2, então surgiu a oportunidade e resolvi reaproveita-lo, mudando apenas algumas coisinhas. Culpada! rs.

Fanfic sem beta. Relevem meus erros, ou me avisem, para que possa corrigí-los.

Minha última postagem de 2015, então... Feliz natal (para quem comemora) e um maravilhoso 2016 para todos!

Abraços,

Mary.


End file.
